


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by pyrotech



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotech/pseuds/pyrotech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Young Avengers get drunk. Kate and America end up in a closet. Kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

Almost everyone was drunk. Not wasted, but drunk enough to break out the dumb older teenager games, and Kate, one of the oldest, had finally put the liquor out of everyone’s reach, storing it under Clint’s bed where he hid letters from Romanoff and his money.

“Seriously, Clint. Get a bank account,” she had told him last month.

“No,” had been his curt reply, sitting on his heels while he played Grand Theft Auto.

As she felt her way down the stairs, she suddenly found herself violently pushed into the tiny coat closet. “Seven minutes in heaven!” Billy sang, and his smug, flushed face was the last thing Kate saw before she was plunged into darkness.

“Oh, haha,” she yelled through the door. “Very funny. When I get out there, Kaplan-- Who did you shove me in here with? Marvel Boy? Tommy?”

“No dice, princess,” drawled a familiar voice. Kate’s face went hot, and it wasn’t from the liquor.

“Guys!” America laughed, husky from the drinks.

“They know you have a crush on me,” she whispered conspiratorially, then snickered.

“I don’t, they all think because everyone else is gay on the team, so am I.” America made a tsk noise, shifting around in the darkness. She snapped her fingers, and the stars on her wrists cast the small room with pale white light.

“Seven minutes, huh? I bet I could break that door down in less than one.”

“Don’t, Clint doesn’t know I… used his apartment.”

“That’s so rich girl, you know? Throwing an underage drinking party at your boss’s house.”

“Shut up,” Kate said, sliding down against the coats. “It’s not like we can go to Billy’s place. And he’s not my boss!”

“Why not your house? Heard it’s pretty fancy, the Bishop manor.”

“Had a falling out. Can’t go home right now.” She blinked, silently cursing the drinks for making her vulnerable like this. She wasn’t going to cry over her shit-stain dad, she wouldn’t. He didn’t deserve that much.

America grimaced. “I’m sorry. I know a little what’s that like.” She shifted, her curly hair falling in her face, and she pushed it back impatiently. “So what is this? We’re just in here for seven minutes?”

“Yeah, we can-- we’re suppose to kiss and stuff.”

“Huh. Human shit is weird.”

“Yeah,” Kate said, glad that the pale light hid her blush.

“You’re probably an awful kisser, anyways,” America said, offhandedly.

“Hey! I’ve kissed plenty of people!”

“Plenty of _boys,_ ” America said, as though this made a difference. Kate felt the annoyance that she generally had when Chavez was around surge back up, and she leaned forward, a scowl on her face.

“Are you saying I’m a bad kisser?” Kate hissed. America didn’t lean back, looking at her with a smirk, closer than she had ever been.

“What if I am?” Her eyes were almost black in the shadows of the tiny closet, and her breath tickled against Kate’s skin.

“I’ll-- I’ll…” Kate couldn’t come up with a threat, her mind foggy with alcohol.

“You’ll what, princess?”

The drunk-logic thing to do was to prove her wrong. Before Kate could realize that drunk-logic was not at all the same thing as not-drunk-logic, and they were, in fact, opposites, she had already closed the gap to press her lips to America’s.

The first thing that Kate noticed that was different about girl-kissing was that America’s lips were so, so soft. But the kiss was messy, drunk, and she could taste the scotch on America’s breath. She pulled away, realizing what she had just done.

“See?” she said, a little weakly. “I’m a fine kisser.”

“That’s not how you kiss a girl, you idiot,” America said, sounding pissed. Of course she was, Kate had just-- Wait, what was America’s hand doing on the back of her neck. “You’re too drunk to do it hands-free.”

“What are you…” Kate started, but then America tilted her head as she pulled Kate forward, gently pushing her lips against Kate’s, curling her fingers gently at the base of Kate’s skull.

This was a lot nicer. Kate could still taste scotch, but at least their lips were fitting together and she had her hands on America’s waist, digging her fingers into the hem of America’s shirt, and America’s pushed even harder forward and Kate was happy to kiss harder, and it felt so _good._

The door tried to open, but America pulled Kate to the side, bracing her leg against it. Kate was straddling America’s lap now, hands still on her waist, America’s hands against the wall to give her more force against the door, kissing Kate hard.

“What are you two doing in there?” Billy yelled, and made a sudden choking noise. “Oh my god, you’re not fucking, are you?”

“We should, uh,” Kate tried, but America just took advantage of her open mouth to stick her tongue in there. It caught Kate by surprise, but she moved her hands to America’s collar, pulling her in closer and running her own tongue against America’s teeth.

“Fuck?” America asked, as she pulled away, lips wet and swollen in the pale light, chest hitching with little breaths.

“No, we should,” Kate gestured at the door. “Get out.”

“What about getting off?” America suggested, and Kate pushed against her shoulder, laughing.

“What, here? I don't think there's enough room.”

“Would you like to find out?”

Kate straightened her shirt and pushed her hair back down where America had disturbed it. “Later,” she said, without really thinking about it, and America let out a happy little growl. She stood up, holding the door shut until she jerked it roughly open, Billy and Teddy spilling on the floor while David, Tommy, and Noh-Varr sat in the living room, watching. David laughed.

“‘s not funny,” Billy sulked, pushing himself off of Teddy.

“Kinda is, chico,” America said, stepping over them and finding an open spot on the couch, sprawling into it. If Kate sat a little closer than she normally did, well, nobody said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look my first AO3 fic. You can find me over on my [tumblr!](literalmarveltrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
